1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mill for grinding salt or pepper.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known salt or pepper mills have the disadvantage that grinding gear in the mills cannot be easily cleaned. Moreover it is not possible to produce ground material which is ground finely enough.